


Seeing red

by xyChaoticFox



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: "Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get."
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Seeing red

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching TWD a few years ago and I never got far with it but I'm watching it from s1 now and getting into it. So of course I have to write something xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_"Keep drinking, little man. I wanna see how red your face can get."_

_x_

"Okay, I'm out. I can't anymore." Glenn swayed, grabbing at the table edge to steady him.

"Come on," Daryl took a shaky swig out of the bottle, "It's almost empty."

Glenn waved at him, stumbling towards the door, "Knock yourself out, I'm- _hick_ \- going to bed."

Daryl scoffed at himself, "I'm close to being knocked out." 

He took another large swig before dumping the bottle and pushing himself out of his seat. He swayed, head spinning and the room warping around him. 

"That's not good." He grumbled, clutching at his sides to keep himself from toppling over. 

His journey back to their temporary room was not an easy one, having fallen almost six times and hit the wall a few times before he reached it. He cursed, struggling and ramming into the door until he finally got it open by actually using the doorknob. He swung into the room, throwing the door closed with a middle finger pointed in its direction. He sort of felt shitty about getting that drunk until he looked up at Glenn. What he saw made him laugh and lean back against the wall, sure now the kid had it way worse than him. 

"Stop laughing!" 

"The hell you doing?" 

Glenn struggled to turn around, arms trapped in the shirt that sat tightly around his head and a bit of his face peeking out from the neck hole. 

"I'm stuck!" His voice had a little nervous pitch to it. 

"What, you so drunk you can't even take your shirt off?" 

"You can't even stand." Glenn glared at him, tugging at his shirt as best he could. 

"You aint doing a better job yourself." Daryl scrunched his nose up. 

"Just help me, I'm going to barf." he pleaded. 

"Do it the other way." 

"My shirt-" 

"Yeah, yeah, hold your panties on." Daryl pushed himself away from the wall. 

He took measured and wobbling steps, grabbing at Glenn's shoulders to stay standing when he reached. Glenn swayed slightly but managed to stay upright, muttering shit Daryl wasn't really listening to. He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus on the mess the kid made. He hesitantly reached for the shirt caught around Glenn's elbows and tugged on it experimentally. No luck. He moved to the folds around Glenn's shoulders and neck instead. 

"Can you hurry?" he squirmed impatiently. 

Daryl glared down at him, "I'm trying to -" He stopped talking, fingers stilling on the material, suddenly just staring down at Glenn. 

"W-what?" Glenn averted his gaze. 

"Nothing." Daryl snapped, "You're a fucking mess." 

He returned to his tugging unexpectedly, yanking harshly without any warning. Glenn shouted something at him but all he knew was they were falling. He blindly reached for Glenn's body, one hand grabbing his hip and the other his arm as they toppled down onto the makeshift bed.

" _Jesus,_ ow!" 

"Stop kicking!" 

"You're an idiot, Daryl! 

"Your knee is going to hit me in the nuts, fucking stop moving!" Daryl's hands firmly latched onto him and he pushed Glenn back against the bed. 

He gurgled some incoherent words, pulling himself up on his knees and locking them on either side of Glenn to keep him in place. He pushed his hair out of his face, looking down through blurry eyes. Glenn glared back up at him, breathing heavily with his shirt finally pushed over his head atleast. Daryl lift one of his brows in amusement, momentarily distracted by the other's state of undress. 

"Wow." 

"What?" his voice cracked. 

Daryl's forefinger trailed over a protruding collarbone and down to the center of Glenn's chest. It made him involuntarily shiver, goosebumps instantly popping up all over his body. 

"You're all red here too," his eyes flickered up and he gave a teasing grin, "Lightweight." 

Glenn's cheeks flushed a brighter red and he swallowed, the situation feeling a lot different all of the sudden. 

"J-just get the shirt off." 

"If you wanted me naked that badly, should've just asked." Daryl smirked. 

Glenn bit at the inside of his cheek, vision swimming and his arms starting to go numb above his head. He was never drinking again. 

"Hey, kid. You still wanna barf?" 

"No?" Maybe he should've said yes. 

"Great." 

Then Daryl's mouth was on his, sloppily kissing him but he was already reciprocating before he even knew it. Daryl kept his hands in a tight grip above his head, his free fingers dragging down Glenn's side to grip selfishly at the soft skin. His beard scraped at Glenn's chin but it didn't even bother him. He opened his mouth, leaning his back as far back as he could so Daryl could kiss him deeper. Daryl's tongue swiped at his mouth, flicking against his lips to soothe the spots where his teeth nipped at. 

His blunt nails dragged across the skin of Glenn's abdomen, slightly grabbing at the tensing muscles beneath it and making him moan. The moan into his mouth made Daryl see red, all the blood flushing through him and to his groin. His hand found its way to Glenn's waistband and Daryl felt for the button of his jeans. He fumbled with it, not sober enough to even get it open and Glenn suddenly pulled away hurriedly. 

" _Wait_! I don't- I haven't-" 

Daryl kissed his chin. 

"It's fine, we don't have to do it," His teeth dragged down Glenn's jaw, "Just let me get you off." 

Glenn couldn't stop the lewd sound spilling from his lips the moment Daryl's hand slipped into his underwear. 

" _Shit_." Daryl groaned against his neck. 

Glenn squeezed his eyes shut, length going from half hard to full on in less than 10 seconds. He would've been so embarrassed but it seemed to do something right for Daryl. Daryl's hand wrapped firmly around him, shifting his weight to press his hips against Glenn's, keeping his hand around him. Glenn shuddered, back arching shamelessly. 

" _Fuck_ , when was the last time you did this?" Daryl breathed harshly. 

Glenn couldn't form a proper reply, biting down on his lip when Daryl's hips rolled against his again.

_Perhaps drinking wasn't that bad if this was the result._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
